A New Ending
by DelveIntoDarkness
Summary: A sudden blizzard leaves Hanabusa and Akatsuki alone in their dorm room. With only the two of them in the room, how could they keep warm? Rated M for a reason. Beware.


A frosty breeze passed by the window, plastering white flakes of snow against the tightly shut window. The flakes fogged the window, though everyone knew how much snow piled up on the ground, covering at least two feet of the ground. Maneuvering outside deemed impossible without becoming enveloped by the white ice. Snow wasn't uncommon of course, though seeing all this snow accumulate was quite a foreign sight. The students of the Night Class were left stranded in their classes, being told not to leave until the storm had passed. The Day Class students were all in bed, luckily enough, not knowing of the storms presence until it had reached a crescendo, knocking out the power around the school. Fortunately enough, two Night Class students had still been in their dorm at the time of the power outage. Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain sat on the floor of their dorm room, huddled under blankets they had taken from the beds around the rooms. With no heat, the blankets served as their only source of heat. Even the ice master himself was sitting beside his cousin, shivers taking over his body. Each time they exhaled, a cloud of oxygen showed quickly before fading into the rest of the invisible air around them. They had been sitting here for almost an hour now, the power outage causing them to retreat from the heater beneath the window. They sat as far away from the window as possible now, hovering over by Hanabusa's bed. Akatsuki sat with one arm wrapped around his younger cousin, holding him as close as possible to try and keep him warm. The two were always close, so the constant contact between them now wasn't anything outside of the norm. Akatsuki was always the one to protect his younger cousin, keeping him out of trouble and helping him through times like these.

The wind let out a fierce howl, shaking the trees around them to the point of falling. The window burst open then, the lock being old and not being able to withstand the power of the wind. Flakes began to migrate into their dorm, letting out and heat that was left over from when the power died. Hanabusa sank lower into his cousin, as if hiding from the cold like it were a person. Akatsuki stood slowly then, wrapping the blankets fully around his cousin. The older vampire fought past the biting cold of the room and walked closer to the window until he was upon it. With his teeth chattering and body shaking fiercely, he forced the window shut again, holding it closed and not knowing how to keep it shut. Glancing around the room, he saw a roll of duct tape sitting on their desk. He waited for the wind to subside before walking over to the desk and grabbing the tape. The orange haired teen then returned to the window and pulled on the tape, stretching out the roll. As he did so, another strong wind past by, throwing the window panes open once again. The edge of one of them caught Akatsuki's arm, slicing the flesh and drawing blood. The vampire gritted his teeth, forcing closed the windows and duct taping every crack of the window.

The new scent that filled the room alerted the young blonde. He glanced up at his cousin, trying to figure out what had happened.

"A-Akatsuki?" Hanabusa stuttered, his teeth chattering too much to form his sentences correctly.

"It's fine," Akatsuki said back, tossing the roll back on the desk and rejoining Hanabusa on the floor. He wiped at his arm as he allowed his cousin to wrap him back up in the blankets. The blood had little affect on the older vampire, though the same couldn't be said for the younger one. His eyes were glued to the cut on his cousin's arm, every thought he had being focused on the sweet smell of the crimson stream still flowing from the cut. Blood tablets had never been enough to satisfy the teen, though the delicious smell of real blood could only do that. He hadn't been able to taste it before, though he knew just by the scent alone that if he did try it, it would be the most delicious thing he would ever taste.

Before he had time to think his decision over, Hanabusa leaned in to his cousin and rested his lips over the cut. Almost instantly, the next flow of blood landed in the teens mouth. His mind seemed to explode with the new taste. His eyes closed, the moment being too amazing to not savor. He reached up and grabbed Akatsuki's wrist, holding his arm to his mouth so his cousin wouldn't pull away from him.

"Hanabusa," Akatsuki scolded, trying to shake his cousin free of his arm, though he knew Hanabusa would be too lost in the taste of blood to respond to him.

Only a few moments after, Akatsuki felt a dull yet sharp pain near his cut before being filled with a feeling that he hadn't had before. Of course, he'd never been bitten by a vampire before now. He hadn't known it was such a great feeling, the chemicals Hanabusa shot through his veins making it feel as good for Akatsuki as it probably was for Hanabusa. He leaned his head back against the bed, not struggling for the freedom of his arm again. Instead though, he pushed his arm harder against his lips, ordering him not to stop just yet. He swallowed heavily, knowing this was affecting him in a way it shouldn't be, considering his cousin was the one causing him to feel this way. It was wrong on a level he hadn't even considered before.

With a glance down at Hanabusa, it became clear that the feelings going through Akatsuki were being shared with the blonde. The only difference was that Hanabusa wouldn't control his feelings quite as well as the older would. Hanabusa's heart was beating quickly, as was Akatsuki's. The cold air of the room seemed to be forgotten as the two focused solely on the action Hanabusa was performing on Akatsuki. The older wondered if this was part of the reason Ruka was so let down when Kaname resisted taking her blood. Was it because she felt this way that one time that he did?

"Hana..." Akatsuki started before trailing off. The younger pulled off the others arm hesitantly, knowing that if he didn't he'd put the older one in danger from loss of blood. He glanced up at the older one, blood lust still evident in his eyes. Blood covered his lips as well as a small portion of the corner of his lips, a droplet making it's way down his face. The blonde tuck his tongue out, catching the drop and clearing off his lips, the absence of his cousin's blood already making him want it more. But he couldn't be so greedy.

Before Akatsuki could realize what he was doing, he was leaning down, connecting their lips together in a forceful kiss, as if the pressure of the wind from outside was now behind Akatsuki's lips. Hanabusa's eyes widened slightly before closing them, returning the kiss of the other. He wasn't quite sure how his cousin could lose control of himself so easily, seeing as he was the most composed person he knew. However, Hanabusa also knew of the feelings boiling up inside of himself, and the kiss only seemed to add to it. Hell, how could it not? Akatsuki's lips worked expertly against his own, pushing him backwards slightly. It wasn't long before a tongue worked its way over Hanabusa's bottom lip, followed by teeth biting it gently, yet anxiously. Had Hanabusa' not been as anxious as his cousin, he might have smirked at the action. Instead, he allowed his cousin access to his mouth before pressing his own tongue against Akatsuki's. Hanabusa's mind became fogged, not being able to take in the what was happening. All he knew was that he liked it and wanted more of his cousin. He _needed_ more of his cousin.

Akatsuki maneuvered his tongue around his cousin's mouth, claiming everything inside of it. His hands met Hanabusa's waist, causing Hanabusa to tangle his fingers through the red locks of his cousin, though let one hand rest against his cousins chest. Akatsuki pushed his cousin fully down against the wooden floors at the action, still holding tightly onto his hips. Hanabusa ran a finger from his cousins neck, down his collar bone, and to the first button of his shirt. The blankets draped over them, blocking them from the cold, though the temperature of the room wasn't on either of their minds as Hanabusa slowly unbuttoned his cousin's shirt, pushing it away once he had finished. Akatsuki let it slide off his arms, though snaked his arms under his cousin before lifting him up and dragging him over to the blonde's bed, hovering over him as he connected their lips together.

Akatsuki mimicked Hanabusa's actions, unbuttoning his shirt – though more quickly than the blonde – and tossing it aside on the floor. Even without the covers blocking them, their body heat caused by their racing hearts was enough to keep them warm. Even if they weren't creating so much heat, being cold wouldn't have mattered to either of them, being so caught up in hormones and the ecstasy created by Hanabusa himself.

Being caught up in the kiss, Hanabusa hadn't realized that he rocked his hips against Akatsuki's, rubbing their crotches together. Quiet moans came from both of them as they grew more excited by each other. Hanabusa broke the kiss, his cheeks glowing a shade of red.

"S.. sorry." Hanabusa said quietly. His breathing was short as his heart raced quickly. A small smirk grew on Akatsuki's face as he lowered his head until his lips were brushing against his cousin's ear before whispering to him.

"Me too."

As he spoke, he lowered his hand until it rested over the bulge showing through the blonde's pants before gripping it in his hand. The red head earned a moan from the younger vampire, his eyes closing as he lost himself in the wonderful feeling Akatsuki shot through him. He wanted to edge him on, though couldn't work up the confidence to do so. Despite how cocky he could be, the blonde fell victim to his cousin's showing confidence in their current situation.

"Aka... Akatsuki..." Hanabusa managed to gasp out. His breathing had become more shaky than it was before, though solely because of the stronger feelings he was experiencing. The need he felt before had only grown now that he had gotten his wish. The red head, taking a hint from his name being called out, rubbed his hand a bit more roughly over his cousins bulge, earning another moan from the blonde. Akatsuki sat up slightly, lowering his hands to what stood in his way; his cousin's pants. He undid his belt quickly before working on the button and zipper. He pushed them away easily, though left his boxers on for the time being. The blonde blushed, knowing that he was being looked at by his cousin. He wished their lips were still connected, not only for the feeling but so he knew Akatsuki's eyes would be closed.

The red head moved his hand expertly over his cousin, earning more small gasps. It was obvious that he wouldn't gain any good reactions from his cousin like this though.

Leaning down again, Akatsuki connected their lips again in another rough kiss. He pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth, not wanting to wait for permission to enter this time. Hanabusa was happy to comply, opening his mouth wider and fighting against his cousin's tongue.

Once he knew Hanabusa's attention was on their mouths and not on his own hands, Akatsuki moved his hand to rest on the waistband of his cousins boxers. He slowly pulled them down, revealing his cousins member now with nothing to hide it. A shiver ran up Hanabusa's spine, making him arch slightly, though only pushing the others hand against his member. A gasp came from Hanabusa, their lips separating though hovering close. Though he hadn't meant for the contact between his cousin's hand and himself, he was glad he did it and wanted it again. He soon found out he didn't have to cause it though, his cousin taking care of it himself by gripping his member firmly. Hanabusa attempted to contain the noise he wanted to make, seeing as how he had made enough already. He blushed at the thought, though turned his head away form his cousin. Akatsuki started off pumping his cousin slowly, though didn't receive a response from his cousin. He glanced at him, not understanding the sudden silence he was getting. He moved his hand faster and gripped his cousin tighter. He could tell that Hanabusa was holding in his moans, obviously embarrassed by them. Akatsuki smirked at this, taking it as a challenge. He kept his hand moving at the same pace he was going, though decided on something different. He ran his free hand up Hanabusa's neck, grazing his fingers gently against his skin before resting one of them over his lips. He pushed his finger into the other lips, the blonde eagerly swirling his tongue around his index finger. Though he didn't quite understand the reason for it, Hanabusa knew he'd jump at the chance to make Akatsuki feel as good as he did.

It surprised Akatsuki how much it actually did feel good. The feeling of his cousins tongue running across his fingers was quite arousing. It was obvious Hanabusa picked up on this, seeing as how he sucked on his cousin's finger, sending it down into his throat as far as it would go before moving onto the next finger, taking them both in his mouth at the same time. Akatsuki let out a slight breath from the feeling, letting Hanabusa work his mouth over his fingers to his content before pulling them away. He waited a while, not wanting Hanabusa to expect anything. He continued pumping his cousin, moving a bit faster than before. He could tell that it was getting harder for his cousin to hold back the moans he so desperately wanted to let out. Akatsuki smirked slightly, knowing he was about to make it impossible for the other to resist the noises his body wanted to make. Moving his hand away from his member, he rested it on his cousin's leg and pushed it away. He massaged his upper leg, wanting to distract him as much as possible. Hanabusa bit his lip, closing his eyes a little tighter. It was then that Akatsuki did what he had wanted to do and slipped a finger into Hanabusa's entrance, pushing it in as far as he could. The blonde, not expecting it, arched up and let out a loud moan, quickly adjusting to the discomfort Akatsuki's finger brought him. The red head smirked from the moan, enjoying his cousin's pleasure.

"Akatsuki..." Hanabusa called out, gripping his cousins shoulders tightly. He hesitated a while before speaking again. "Mo.. more..." His voice dropped, obviously embarrassed by his plea. The older vampire was happy to comply though, moving his finger around a bit before adding in a second. The blonde moaned louder, though his face scrunched up a bit, the discomfort he felt before growing a bit now that had added more to his tight entrance.

The feeling of Hanabusa being so tightly closed around his fingers made him more anxious to than before. Before he had the chance to add in a third finger, he couldn't stand the feeling anymore. He pulled his fingers out, leaving Hanabusa sadly unsatisfied. Akatsuki's breathing sped up, moving is own hands to his pants and undoing them quickly. Hanabusa noticed what he was doing quickly, however, and pushed his cousin's hands away and finished up the job himself. Once he undid his pants, he lowered them along with his boxers, revealing the vampire's fully erect member. Hanabusa blushed before looking away. He hadn't realized how large his cousin was before. Hanabusa himself wasn't small in size, though he wasn't any more than average either. The red head, however, was slightly larger than average. Hanabusa laid slowly back down on the bed. His heart began to race though, knowing what was about to happen. Seeing as Akatsuki was so large, he knew it had to hurt, seeing as how his fingers caused him discomfort.

Concern filled the younger vampire, beginning to rethink this situation.

"Akatsuki..." Hanabusa said, looking up at his cousin. He moved his hand up against the others chest, holding him back. "Maybe this wasn't a great idea..." he said, lowering his eyes onto the bed.

The older cousin kept his eyes on Hanabusa, not saying anything for a while. This was out of pleasure from the sudden lust the blood drinking brought on. Akatsuki's mind was completely focused on his raging hormones, though had no intentions of hurting his cousin in the process.

"We don't have to," Akatsuki commented back, his voice deep from their current actions. Hanabusa swallowed heavily. There was nothing he wanted more than his cousin right now, though he didn't want the pain. But then, if it only hurt, not many people would do it, right? It obviously had to get better. Hanabusa imagined the way Akatsuki's fingers felt inside him and began to imagine how it would feel to actually have Akatsuki inside of him. The blonde squirmed slightly at the thought, shaking his head and moving his hand away from his chest.

"No, I changed my mind." Hanabusa raised his head and connected their lips together again, this time shoving his tongue into the others mouth. Akatsuki hesitated for a while before resting a hand on his cousin's chest and running it down until he gripped his member again. He stroked it somewhat roughly, earning a few groans from Hanabusa. The red head continued on, massaging the inside of the younger vampire's upper leg again. Akatsuki pushed his leg away again, lifting it though this time and hooked it around his arm so it would allow Akatsuki to have a good angle; one that wouldn't hurt his cousin.

The red head still hesitated though, still cautious for his brothers safety. His hormones were at their pique, though, wanting nothing more than to plunge into his cousin's cavern.

It deemed obvious that Hanabusa felt the same way now, squirming a bit more under his cousin as his thoughts continued.

"Akatsuki..." he said, his voice taking a new, silky tone to it, hoping to seduce Akatsuki to start faster. It was quite successful though, seeing as it took Akatsuki everything he had not to just slide in at that moment. Instead though, he lined up to his cousin and pushed the tip in, earning moans from both of them, Hanabusa slightly louder than Akatsuki. Being only a half inch in, Hanabusa didn't feel much pain yet. He also didn't feel much pleasure, making him squirm to try and get more of Akatsuki inside of him.

The red head complied, moving farther into his cousin. A loud moan escaped from Hanabusa, his body arching of the bed, leading to more of Akatsuki's member sliding into Hanabusa. He moaned again, though pain shot through him. The red head was large – very large – and made this process difficult. His fingers weren't as bad as this, though they also weren't as pleasurable.

Tears formed in Hanabusa's eyes at the pain he felt, though he found that it was subsiding. Slowly, but surely. Akatsuki kept his eyes on his cousin, swallowing heavily as he resisted the urge to move around. Feeling Hanabusa so tightly around him gave him a feeling that he definitely hadn't felt before. It didn't even matter that they were cousin's; they were definitely enjoying themselves.

After only a few moments, Hanabusa began to squirm again, adjusted to the feeling of Akatsuki inside of him and having the desire of more. Akatsuki easily went along with it, beginning to thrust slowly in and out of Hanabusa. The blonde moaned, his breaths coming out in gasps now, every exhale creating a noise of pleasure. Akatsuki moaned in his own pleasure as well, beginning to speed up slightly, though not enough for his own liking.

Hanabusa, now adjusted to the feeling of pain and turning into something of pleasure, moved into his cousin's thrusts, being anxious for the moment he slid back inside of him after sliding some of the way out.

"Akat..." Hanabusa started, his voice completely coated in pure lust. Akatsuki sped up then, making his thrusts faster and slightly harder. Hanabusa moaned louder, attempting to still move with the red head though losing the momentum from being so caught up in the feeling.

"More..." Hanabusa pleaded, the bed rocking already from the speed Akatsuki had. He complied anyways, moving into the blonde vampire faster and harder, causing Hanabusa to scream as he found his way to his prostate. After finding the others sweet spot, Akatsuki purposely aimed for it with each thrust, causing more pleasurable noises from Hanabusa.

It didn't take long after for the blonde to feel his climax approaching.

"A.. Akatsuki...!" Hanabusa shouted before reaching his limit, spilling his seed over himself and Akatsuki. The red head became more anxious then, knowing he was at his own climax after witnessing Hanabusa reaching his.

"Hanabusa..." Akatsuki moaned out as he spilled himself into the younger vampire. He thrust a few more times, riding out the orgasm until he pulled out, collapsing beside his cousin on the bed.

As they laid there, the chill of the room began to return, despite their sweating bodies. Small shivers took over their body as a burst of the air leaked through the cracks in the window that were left uncovered by the tape.

"Akatsuki... it's getting cold again..." Hanabusa said, his voice quiet from exhaustion. The red head nodded, standing up and retrieving the heap of blankets they left on the floor and laid them over the blonde. Before laying back down, he went into their draws and pulled out pajamas for them to wear, knowing it would get much too cold for them to stay naked.

"We'll worry about showers later," Akatsuki said, his voice coming across equally as exhausted.

The red head helped dress the sore blonde before dressing himself. Afterwords, he crawled his way beside Hanabusa and wrapped his arms around him again, assuming the same position they were in on the floor with the blankets wrapped around them tightly, protecting them from the cold.

Hanabusa began mumbling something, though had already begun drifting off to sleep, leaving Akatsuki to wonder what he was trying to say.

Feeling himself too tired as well to stay awake anymore, he closed his own eyes, resting his chin on top of Hanabusa's head. As he began to fall asleep, he was left with one question bouncing around his mind.

Where did they stand now?


End file.
